1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable axle that is connected to wheels and a building block to provide the building block with a moving function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A building block is a kind of toy to train imagination and creativity of human beings. The building block includes various types and has no standard way of combination. Therefore, various types of building blocks are assembled to form all kinds of objects. An axle building block has been developed for more types of combination of the building blocks. A wheel is mounted around an axle of the axle building block. A model combined with the axle of the axle building block is able to move on the ground. However, the axle is formed on an outer surface of the axle building block. When the axle building block is not connected to a wheel, the axle building block is unsuitable to use as a general building block due to the protruding axle. Therefore the versatility of the axle building block is limited and needs to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a detachable axle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.